Ordinary Lives
by iluvramon314
Summary: Every Happy Feet story is about those who were born to be great. This is about those normal, plain ones who never get to share their story.
1. Shay

I don't own Happy Feet, Warner Bro's do. So don't sue me.

Every story is about the special ones. The ones that were born to be great. The ones thrust into greatness. However, the normal ones, the ordinary ones, are left out. This is the story of those penguins that were part of Mumble's generation, overshadowed by his greatness. I find absolutely nothing wrong with Mumble, but I have always wanted to know about the normal penguins. Enjoy!

"Memphis! Memphis! Its hatching! Come see!" an eager father yelled, excitedly.  
"Um, Trev, I have to watch my own egg," came the deep voice of the one called Memphis.  
"No, come on, Memph! I want you to see this!"  
"Fine." Memphis waddled over to see the fragile egg breaking open. "Its Memphis." He waddled back to his own, still, egg.  
Meanwhil, an exhuasted female popped out of Trev's egg.  
"Daddy!" she cried as she ran around him in a circle. She circled one more time, but as she slowed to a stop, she sneezed, and fell over.  
Trev, her father, laughed at his new daughter. "Come her, kiddo. Get warm."  
She giggled too, and climbed on Trev's waiting feet. "Daddy, what's my name?" she asked.  
"Hmm. Something special, that's for sure." he thought for a moment. "Shay."  
"I like that name, Daddy." Shay fell asleep on her father's feet."  
"Your mother will too, little one." he whispered. "Crystal will be proud"


	2. Jarett

Happy Feet does not belong to me. It's Warner Bros, so don't sue me.

He rocked back and forth on his feet, waiting for the birth of his chick. He was in the company of many other males, waiting for their eggs, standing in a circle. He was popular, and all of his friends wanted their chicks to hatch at the same time.  
"Yo! Jaryd! Look at your egg, man! Its hatching!" one of his friends, Toby, called.  
"Hey, you're right! Come on, big guy!" Jaryd cheered his chick on.  
The other males gathered around to see the chick hatch, as they were all going to be fathers for the first time, and they wanted to see an egg hatch. The little beak pushed through the egg and the tiny penguin pushed its way out. It was male.  
He looked up at his father.  
"Hiya, pops!" the chick said.  
The ring of perguins all burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"What's so funny? Tell! Tell!" the chick hopped up and down next to its dad.  
"Son, those were my first words, too!" Jaryd laughed.  
"Cool! Um, what's my name?" he asked.  
"Name him something that is close to your name, since he seems so much like you," Toby offered.  
"Good idea. How about... Jarett?" Jaryd said.  
"Cool! I like it, pops!" Jarett exclaimed. "I'm cold."  
"Get under here, big guy" Jaryd said, lifting up.  
Jarett snuggled underneath his father and fell asleep. After a few seconds, his eyes popped open.  
"What's Mommy's name?"  
"Oh, your mother. The best girl on this whole iceberg..."  
"Dad! What's her name!?"  
"Oh, right. Sapphire."  
"That's pretty." He fell asleep again.


	3. Shay's New Friend

"Daddy, I want to meet the other chicks," Shay said as she woke up.  
"Good idea, kiddo," Trev replied, "Off you go!"

Shay trotted off across the crowded landscape to saerch for some friends. She came across a group of newly hatched chicks. "Hi guys!" she said playfully.  
"Hiya!" most said back. She fit right in, and fell easily into the conversation the chicks were having about their mothers, who they had not seen yet.  
"What's your mom's name?" someone asked her.  
"Tina," she answered.  
"Mine too!" shouted the female penguin chick.  
"Cool! What's your name?" Shay asked.  
"Jaymi. You?"  
"Shay"  
"Cool! You, um, want to be best friends?  
"Yeah!" Shay shouted. She was so excited to have one.  
"Well, I gotta go." Jaymi said.  
"Ok, see you soon, BFF!" Shay replied. She moved back into the group of chicks. They were still talking about their mothers, and how excited they were to meet them. A male penguin walked up to her.  
"Hi." he said.  
"Uh, hey!" she replied, a bit nervous.  
"So, what's your mom's name?" he said, making conversation.  
"Tina. You?" she said.  
"Sapphire," he said.  
"Cool! That's a pretty name!" she turned to ask what his name was, but he had walked off.  
"Um, ok then?" she wondered. She decided to go tell her father that she had made some cool friends.

"Hi, Daddy!" she exclaimed.  
"Hey, kiddo! Did you meet some friends?"  
"Yep. Her name is Jaymi," she replied.  
"Good for you!" you are going to have a great school year, you know that?" Trev said. "Guess what I just heard!"  
"Ooh, what?" she asked.  
"The mommies are coming soon! Eggbert the elder said he saw them from far away!" he said excitedly.  
Shay jumped for joy. "Mommy! Mommy! She's coming! Now!"


	4. Wives Ho!

I don't own HF, you know the rest...

Jarett hurried home. He wanted to talk to the young female he met, but he thought he should tell his father about the arrival of the female penguins.  
"He'll be so excited!" Jarett thought. He ran up and found his dad with all of his friends.  
"Hey, shorty!" Toby exclaimed when he say Jarett. "My kid, Jackson, was lookin' for you."  
"Cool, I'll hang with him later," Jarett panted. "Dad! I heard the Mom's were comin' home!"  
The group of fathers looked at eachother, then began to dance and shout. They were excited for the return of their wives. They began to head toward the group of chicks to collect their offspring and wait.  
"Good job, big guy."  
"Thanks, Pops," Jarett said. "Hey, by the way, does it bother you that I call 'ya 'Pops' "  
"Its what I called my dad..." Jaryd said. "It don't bother me none, but I'm gonna warn you; your Mama is kind of, well, I don't know..."  
"I get ya', Pops."  
The father and son waddled into the line of waiting penguins. They were all straining to see the wives coming. Slowly, a dark patch was getting bigger in the distance.  
"Look, buddy, its your mom!" Jaryd pointed his flipper into the distance.  
"How do you know which one is her?"  
"Oh, Jarett, you'll know."  
A father with a small female on his feet waddled up, and started talking to Jaryd. The daughter smiled shyly.  
"Uh, listen, I'm really sorry, but I just forgot somthing. I'll see you around." Jaryd turned around and waddled back, and then got in the line far away.  
"What was that about?" Jarett asked.  
"That guy? Oh, that's Trev... Nice guy, but once he starts talkin', he won't stop for nothin'."  
Jarett laughed. He thought it was cool that his dad knew everything about everybody, and that he was such a smooth talker.  
Another penguin walked up and stood in line next to Jaryd. He began to talk, and this time, Jaryd stayed. Jarett, however, rolled his eyes. The chick on his feet was 'that one weird guy' that some of the other chicks were talking about earlier. Apparently, he had feet problems and couldn't walk right.  
"Dad! Dad!" Jarett shouted.  
"What is it?" Jaryd shouted back, concerned.  
"Um, I reeeealy gotta go..."  
"Oh. Can't you hold it?"  
"No, its already leaking out!"  
"Well, for Pete's sakes, don't do it on my feet! Hold on! Sorry, Memphis, he's gotta go."  
"No problem, a penguin's gotta do what a penguin's gotta do, huh?" Memphis said in his low voice.  
Jaryd started waddling away, so that his kid could unload.  
"Dad, I don't have to go."  
"Then why did you tell me you did? We lost our spot in line!"  
"That chick was the 'weird one'"  
"What?"  
"His name is Stumble, or something like that. He has a horrible leg disease, and can't walk right. I don't want to get the disease." Jarett explained.  
"Hmm. Well, I don't think you can catch that. And I don't want you to be mean to him, you hear?" Jaryd said.  
"Kay Pops."  
Jaryd thought it was cool how his son knew everything about everybody. Just like me when I was a boy, he thouht.


	5. More New Friends

Bla Bla Bla i dont own it, take a wild guess at the rest...

The big, dark cloud that was the wives was getting closer. Trev waddled over to his 'friend' Memphis, to talk to him while they were waiting. A spot was open right next to him. He moved into it quickly.  
"Hey, Memph!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, hi, Trev," he sighed, "Its Memphis."  
"So, what did you name your little one?"  
"Mumble."  
"That's cute. My daughter is Shay."  
"Nice to meet you," Shay said in her little voice.  
"You too," said Mumble. "Are you excited to meet your ma?"  
"Oh, yes," she answered.  
"So, Memphy, my boy, are you excited to see NJ?" Trev asked.  
"Trev, you're my friend, but my _name_ is _MEMPHIS, _and my wife is _not _NJ. Her name is Norma Jean." Memphis replied testily.  
"Oh, right," Trev said, unshaken.  
"Sorry about that," Shay whispered.  
"Its ok, my Pa has his... annoyances too," Mumble whispered back.  
Another male waddled up on the other side of Trev. He had a daughter sitting on his feet. He and Trev started talking. His daughter looked over to Shay and introduced herself.  
"I'm Gloria. What's your name?" she asked.  
"Me? I'm Shay." she replied.  
"You have a nice voice," Gloria said back. Shay was shocked. Gloria sounded so pretty even in just the few words she had said.  
"Me? What? Mine isn't even close to yours! You have a much prettier voice than me," she laughed.  
"No, serious! You do have a nice voice!"  
"Well, thanks!"  
The females were getting closer now.  
"WIVES HO!" the elder, Noah, shouted.  
"Wives ho!" shouted Mumble, who had been quiet. He jumped off of Memphis' feet and made a mad dash to find his mom.  
Trev grabbed Shay, afraid that she would do the same thing.  
"Stay here, kiddo," he said.  
"I will, Daddy," she said sweetly.  
They made their way over to the arriving females.


End file.
